A Língua do Amor
by Mache-chin
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia era uma aluna nada popular da Academia das Fadas, mas sempre pode contar com seus amigos. Depois do colégio ela mudou sua aparência procurando agradar o grande amor da sua vida, Natsu Dragneel, o grande palhaço da turma, mas ele nunca a notou. Será?
1. Oneshot

**1: Fairy Tail, infelizmente, não me pertence. ç ç**

**2: Esta com certeza é a fanfic mais descarada que eu já fiz na vida, então, pervertidos de plantão, espero que gostem! ****

**Oneshot**

_Pois é, contrariando todas as expectativas aqui estou eu. E o que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? Qual a força magnética do universo que me tragou pra cá? Quer dizer, só porque a Mira me convidou não tinha de aceitar. Por favor, um encontro com um cara completamente desconhecido no Dia dos Namorados? Ela e suas ideias loucas! Então, o que exatamente me deixou comovida o suficiente pra aceitar aquele pedido? Ah, é verdade! Eu aceitei vir porque ela me disse que sou perfeita para um amigo seu... Natsu Dragneel._

_O meu nome é Lucy Heartifilia. Eu sou loira, alta e esbelta como uma modelo. Modéstia a parte, sou uma ótima escritora, mas ainda não tive coragem de publicar nenhum dos meus livros. Minha família? A mamãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos. Ela era muito doce e bonita. Meu pai, por outro lado, sempre se mantinha distante de mim, emocionalmente falando. Ele era sério e muito dedicado ao trabalho, mas a sua empresa acabou falindo e depois disso a gente ficou pobre; contudo até que começamos a nos dar bem._

_Infelizmente, papai também morreu, no ano retrasado. Ainda está um pouco difícil me acostumar em morar sozinha. Não que eu já não morasse, porque saí de casa bem cedo, mas agora me sinto mais solitária do que antes. Provavelmente por causa disso a Mira achou bom me convidar para uma festa na casa dela. Mirajane Strauss é uma das minhas grandes amigas, contando com Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden e Juvia Loxar. Nós nos conhecemos quando me transferi pra Academia de Fadas e fomos à mesma universidade._

_Depois de me formar em letras decidi dar aula para o fundamental. Levy me aconselhou uma escola e lá eu o reencontrei, Natsu Dragneel. Ele é um professor também, de educação física, mas quando dá suas aulas parece mais uma criança brincando com as outras! Isso não é ruim, na verdade admito ter atraído a minha atenção de um jeito positivo, porque eu queria aprender a ter o mesmo magnetismo que ele tem com os pequenos. Isso e aqueles músculos fortes, o rosto tão lindo e... Enfim... Onde eu estava? Ah é._

_Natsu era o paspalho da sala, o palhaço que toda turma tem, e é amigo de infância da Erza, da Levy e do namorado da Juvia. Ah é, falando nisso, ainda não contei sobre os maravilhosos caras com quem elas namoram! Eles são tudo de bom, em todos os sentidos, mas dois deles tem lá umas esquisitices, a começar por Gray Fullbuster. Juvia é louca, alucinada, por ele! O cara até que é bonito e simpático. Contudo, Gray tem uma mania estranha de tirar a roupa nos momentos mais inconvenientes, e faz isso sem notar._

_Uma vez nossa turma estava em uma lanchonete, tomando refrigerante, e ele reclamou do calor. Um minuto depois o maluco estava com a camisa toda aberta! Acho que ele só não tirou tudo porque a Erza fez vista grossa, mas se fosse pela Juvia a visão seria ótima, é claro! Pra ela e por todas as garçonetes e clientes babando na hora... O namorado da Levy, Gajeel Redfox, é menos pervertido socialmente e mais assustador pessoalmente. Quando ela me mostrou uma foto dele eu pensei que devia estar namorando um gangster._

_Felizmente, mesmo sendo um rabugento, grosso e ter um gosto estranho pela cor preta, ele é bacana. Quem realmente se supera em formosura e gentileza é o gato do companheiro da Erza, Jellal Fernandes. O cara adora falar dela e vive fazendo tudo o que ela quer, mas quando está com os amigos também é gentil e até um pouco tímido. Bom, contei tudo isso pra falar da festa na casa da Mira. Ela convidou todos os seus amigos e mais algumas pessoas para comemorarmos o Dia dos Namorados. Claro, era preciso ter um par._

_O problema de uma solteira aceitar ir a uma festa na casa de uma garota que já era popular na escola no dia mais romântico do ano é porque ela vai precisar arranjar um parceiro de última hora. Claro, isso foi exatamente o que me aconteceu. Eu não sei como me deixei convencer, mas meus amigos pularam logo na picape azul metalizado do Jellal e me obrigaram a sair de casa nesta mesma noite. Mira tinha dito que eu e Natsu combinávamos e deixou escapar que ele iria à festa, então pensei "ah, não deve ser tão ruim"._

_Bom, eu talvez precise rever meus conceitos. Quando cheguei ao casarão que é onde a Mira mora, no começo pensei estar no lugar errado. Talvez fosse outro endereço, outra casa cheia de bêbados e carros com sons enormes fazendo barulho o suficiente pra ouvir do outro lado do quarteirão, mas então eu me lembrei: quem dirigiu não fui eu. E graças a Erza, Jellal dificilmente esqueceria o caminho no mapa, porque ela tem sempre a precaução de registrar todos os endereços dos lugares que frequentamos no GPS._

_No começo da festa tudo estava um verdadeiro caos, e eu não sou lá fã de bagunça e multidões, então era previsível que ficasse pouco a vontade. Depois de uma hora, quando finalmente a Mira me viu sentada numa cadeira acolchoada no cantinho da sala, ela veio trazendo Natsu pelo pulso até mim. Ele parecia um prisioneiro prestes a dar adeus a este mundo, ou quase, mas já tinha a __**ligeira**__ impressão de que não queria falar comigo. Agora, enquanto a música ruge e todos dançam, nós estamos sentados olhando pro nada._

_- Ah... Você parece querer se divertir, então pode ir embora se quiser._

_- Olha... Eu não vou mentir não, quero sim. Por que você não vem comigo?_

_- Ah... Bem, eu não sou muito fã de multidões, então fico desconfortável com..._

_- AÍ, NATSU! – um grito me atrapalha, e do outro lado da sala lá vem o Gray segurando a mão da Juvia – O que você está fazendo aí? Sabia que estão servindo caranguejo lá na sala de jantar?_

_- Caranguejo?! – os olhos dele brilham e ele começa a babar; QUE NOJO._

_- Ah, e aí? – ele finalmente me nota e levanta a mão em cumprimento, então retribuo o aceno._

_- Por que está sozinha aqui Lucy? – Juvia pergunta preocupada e uma veia salta da testa de Natsu._

_- Oi, se não percebeu eu estou com ela! Ah Gray, será que você pode trazer um caranguejo pra mim?_

_- Foi mal Natsu, mas a Mira proibiu todo mundo de sair da mesa com mais de um prato. Não dá pra saber se o pessoal vai servir pros outros ou se vão comer por dois, né?! Eu comeria sem problemas!_

_- Que saco! Ei Luigi, você se importa se eu for colocar minha comida? Eu volto rapidinho!_

_- Ah... É Lucy na verdade, mas sim, tudo bem, pode ir. – ele sorri alegremente._

_- Valeu! Eu volto já, ok?! – e dito isso Natsu sai correndo com Gray e Juvia logo atrás._

_Bem, agora já era. Eu estou sozinha em uma festa cheia de gente barulhenta no Dia dos Namorados e nem tenho um lenço pra enxugar as lágrimas! Acho que passar tanto tempo convivendo com gente rica e esnobe dá nisso, você sempre espera demais de uma reunião chata. É... Ter sido rica tem lá seus luxos, mas a convivência é difícil. Pelo menos todos estão se divertindo. Talvez se eu tivesse trazido algum amigo pra me fazer companhia estaria melhor, mas precisaria arranjar um cara disponível no momento._

_- Ah, qual é! – eu rio para mim mesma – Qual a probabilidade de aparecer um cara bonito assim, do nada, e vir falar comigo dentre tantas garotas?_

_- Oi. – levanto a cabeça e lá está, um cara bonito vindo do além._

_- Oi. – respondo pasma, e rindo ele senta na cadeira onde antes estava Natsu._

_- Você foi convidada pela Mira? – balanço a cabeça em afirmação – Vocês são amigas? – confirmo de novo, sem dizer nada, e ele parece achar engraçado – Qual o seu nome?_

_- Lucy. – sempre me lembro de cortar meu sobrenome durante apresentações com estranhos para não criar um clima desagradável com os comentários maldosos sobre a empresa falida dos Heartifilia e a mania estúpida do meu pai lidar com as pessoas – E você é?_

_- Loki. Sabe, como o deus nórdico das travessuras?! – o sorriso malicioso dele me diz que essas suas "travessuras" tem duplo sentido, e não estou certa se isso é bom._

_- É mesmo? Eu só conheço Loki, o deus nórdico das trapaças._

_- Bem, tem isso também. Mas acredite que com você eu só quero as travessuras. – meu rosto adquire mais cor e calor antes que eu perceba, e me sinto idiota por isso._

_- Ah tá...! – estou rindo que nem uma idiota de fato – Você também é amigo da Mira?_

_- Você não está me reconhecendo mesmo? Eu era o cara mais popular da Academia de Fadas._

_- Ah, é verdade! Loki Leoni Desculpe, eu não te reconheci._

_- Eu também não, mas agora que estou vendo melhor acho que nós tivemos umas aulas juntos, né?!_

_- Sim. Eu era a loira com óculos fundo-de-garrafa e espinhas no fundo da sala. – tremo só de lembrar._

_- É mesmo! – ele ri – Você mudou muito. Eu por outro lado estou igual._

_- Não é verdade. Seu cabelo mudou, porque eu lembro que era mais curto._

_- Isso é, mas ainda uso óculos e sou o cara mais bonito da turma. – pisca o convencido._

_- Claro...! – a gente ri pra não perder a amizade, se bem que com ele eu não quero nada – Então, todo mundo já está comendo, não é?! Acho que estão servindo caranguejo. Eu vou lá buscar._

_- Se quiser eu pego um pra você. – ele levanta quase num pulo – Quer uma bebida também?_

_- Ah, você não precisa ter trabalho comigo! Eu mesma posso ir até a mesa!_

_- Não se preocupe com isso, não é trabalho nenhum. – rio sem jeito e começo a passar a mão no cabelo – Seu cabelo é realmente lindo, alguém já disse isso?_

_- Não, mas obrigada. A verdade é que eu estava pensando em dar uma aparada._

_- Se quiser eu posso recomendar um amigo meu. Ele é excelente cabelereiro e detesta caranguejo! – a gente ri de novo – Eu vou lá buscar umas bebidas e aperitivos pra gente e já volto._

_- Sem pressa. – tá, eu admito que ele seja bastante gato e gentil, mas todo esse cavalheirismo não rola com a mocinha aqui, porque eu sei bem qual é a dele!_

_- Oi Luigi! – tomo um susto e quando vejo lá está Natsu de novo na minha frente, com dois pratos – Eu convenci o noivo da Mira a me deixar pegar um caranguejo pra você também. Toma aí!_

_- Ah, obrigada. – digo constrangida e ele senta de novo, apoiando o prato enorme no colo e devorando os salgadinhos – Mas como conseguiu falar com o Laxus?_

_- Ah, a gente se conhece há muito tempo. Ele, eu e a Mira somos amigos de infância afinal._

_- Então você é amigo deles também? Pensei que só conhecesse a Erza, a Levy e o Gray._

_- Na verdade todo mundo cresceu praticamente junto. – diz de boca cheia – Magnólia é uma cidade grande, mas nós éramos do mesmo bairro, então acabamos ficando amigos._

_- Entendi. Será que dava pra engolir antes de falar? Você tá cuspindo em mim._

_- Foi mal. – ele engole, rindo de novo, e por algum motivo me sinto atraída por este sorriso – Não vai comer Luigi? – e toda a magia se esvai em um segundo._

_- O meu nome é Lucy. – sinto uma veia saltar da testa, quebrando uma pata do caranguejo e levando a boca – A gente trabalha na mesma escola e temos os mesmos amigos, como é possível que não se lembre do meu nome? – ele faz uma cara pensativa._

_- AH, você é a professora de artes, certo?! – minha vontade de bater nele está maior._

_- Literatura. A professora de artes é minha prima, Michelle._

_- Ah é! – ele pausa, voltando a comer, e subitamente levanta a cabeça de novo – Lembrei! Nós temos a mesma turma de pestinhas! As crianças falam muito de você!_

_- Tudo de ruim eu espero. – rio, mas a criatura não parece ter entendido meu senso de humor._

_- Sim, alguns deles reclamam mesmo, mas os garotos dizem que você tem um belo par de seios! – oh, preciso me lembrar de passar uma atividade extra praqueles pirralhos – E é verdade mesmo._

_- O quê? – coro instantaneamente, tentando em vão tapar meus seios – Você é algum pervertido?_

_- Não sabe aceitar um elogio? Credo! – ele balança a cabeça – Sempre fico perto de garotas estranhas, mas você é a mais estranha de todas. – estranha eu, ora seu – Você não tem senso de humor._

_- Eu não tenho senso de humor? Você é que é muito lerdo pra entender as coisas!_

_- Não pode dizer isso sem nem me conhecer direito! O que sabe sobre mim?_

_- Muita coisa, nós temos os mesmos amigos, se esqueceu? Eles vivem falando de você! – suspiro – E até dá inveja às vezes. As crianças também te acham muito legal. – Natsu desvia o olhar e ficamos calados por um tempo; parece que eu o deixei desconcertado – Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso._

_- Que nada! – ele coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu sei que sou legal mesmo!_

_- Idiota. – sussurro, levantando com meu prato quase cheio – Eu preciso ir._

_- Aonde você vai? – o crianção coloca seu prato sobre uma mesinha – A festa nem começou direito!_

_- Já tem três horas que a festa começou e eu não estou muito a vontade._

_- Mas você vai perder toda a diversão! Quem vai pra casa antes da meia noite?_

_- Eu não vou esperar mais uma hora aqui, no meio de um monte de casais!_

_- Qual o problema? Eu também vim desacompanhado e nem por isso acho ruim._

_- Está falando sério? Hoje é Dia dos Namorados! Eu não quero ser a única solteira da festa!_

_- Você não é a única. Já conheceu a Cana? Ela deve estar bebendo o vinho na adega da Mira._

_- Ok, mesmo assim eu acho melhor ir embora. Não tenho muito saco pra aturar gente bêbada._

_- Então fica comigo. – olho-o surpresa e corada, e quando o bobão nota o que falou se corrige – Quer dizer, comigo e com nossos amigos. Eles estão em pares, mas nós ainda podemos nos divertir._

_Começo a pensar a respeito. É... Eu vim para a festa querendo me divertir, e seria uma desfeita com a Mira e os outros sair assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas antes de concordar com Natsu, Loki volta com um prato cheio de comida e um caranguejo. Agora vai rolar uma cena tremendamente vergonhosa._

_- Lucy... Você... Parece já ter se servido. – sorrio constrangida._

_- Pois é. Acontece que o Natsu trouxe caranguejo pra mim também. – os dois se entreolham e fazem cara feia – Ah... Gente? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Olá Natsu. – ele ergue a cabeça levemente, devolvendo o cumprimento do Loki._

_- Espera aí, então vocês já se conhecem também? Minha nossa, só eu não sou popular aqui?_

_- Não é isso Lucy. Natsu e eu tivemos algumas desavenças na escola._

_- A minha namorada me deixou pra ficar com você, se lembra? – mulher; tinha que ser mulher!_

_- Eu não tenho culpa se sempre fui o garanhão do colégio Natsu. – agora conseguiu irritá-lo – Mas a sua garota não me interessava e eu deixei isso bem claro. Pensei que tivessem voltado a namorar depois._

_- Ela não quis mais saber de mim. – opa, cena deprimente e frustrante, melhor sair fora._

_- Tudo bem garotos, eu já vou indo! – deixo o meu prato na cadeira onde estava e pego a última pata do caranguejo – Foi ótimo rever vocês. Até mais!_

_- Espera aí Lucy! Eu quero te apresentar aquele meu amigo que é cabelereiro, o Câncer._

_- Como vai? – a estranha figura fala e eu simplesmente sorrio; que visual interessante e bem louco – Loki falou que você queria cortar seu cabelo. Eu posso ajudar._

_- Ah... Ok, eu agradeço muito! Pode me passar seu telefone eu ligo pra marcarmos um horário. – mal termino de sugerir e uma alma voadora se debruça sobre o Natsu._

_- Natsu... – diz a manhosa garota que, se meus olhos não se enganam, é a..._

_- Li... Lisanna? – minhas mãos tremem e sem perceber quebro a pata do caranguejo, o que parece ter causado um ataque cardíaco no Câncer._

_- Natsu, vamos dançar! – ela parece estar bêbada e ele corado._

_- Agora não Lis, eu estou ocupado. – "Lis"; é claro, ela era a namorada dele!_

_- Inferno! – Loki olha confuso para mim; parece que eu falei isso alto demais – Então tchau!_

_Antes que alguém tenha tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, saio correndo porta afora e deixo a pata quebrada do caranguejo para trás. Sabia que essa festa não seria uma boa ideia! Lisanna e Loki no mesmo dia? Um era o garanhão das mulheres que riam da minha cara por ser uma nerd, a outra era uma delas. O Natsu... Ah... O Natsu era o cara de quem eu mais gostava na Academia de Fadas. Embora estivesse com os meus amigos estava sempre cercada de idiotas por toda a parte, mas ele não era um deles._

_Natsu era um palhaço sim, mas suas brincadeiras nunca fizeram mal a ninguém e todos queriam sua amizade. Eu queria! Ele era o motivo pelo qual eu ia pra escola todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que lá tinha pessoas que riam de mim. Foi pelo Natsu que eu quis mudar. Comecei a usar lentes de contato, até minha vista melhorar e eu só precisar dos óculos para ler; pedi a ajuda das meninas com maquiagem e creme para as espinhas e ainda hoje tento manter uma dieta fixa tentando não engordar. Meus seios é que cresceram..._

_Infelizmente, mesmo com todo o meu esforço, Natsu nunca me notou. Pra ele eu sou só uma simples garota estranha que conheceu no colégio. Nosso único ponto em comum são nossos amigos, então por que eu simplesmente não desisti assim que ele começou a namorar a Lisanna? Por que ainda tive esperanças e me dediquei mais a conquista-lo depois do rompimento dos dois? Por que não posso aceitar que ele ainda..._

_- LUCY! – a voz dele chega aos meus ouvidos e eu paro instantaneamente, virando devagar pra trás, e lá está o Natsu, colocando os bofes para fora – Caramba, você corre muito!_

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – não consigo deixar de perguntar._

_- Como assim? Vim ver se você está bem. Eu te pedi pra ficar na festa, mas você saiu correndo._

_- Eu disse que não estava me sentindo a vontade. – desvio o olhar e então ele se aproxima._

_- Bom, nesse caso deixa eu te acompanhar até em casa. É perigoso andar sozinha na rua há essa hora._

_- Eu... Mas e a Lisanna? Ela não vai ficar irritada se você for me levar?_

_- Lis? O que ela tem a ver com isso? – não devia dizer mais nada, mas dane-se!_

_- Você ainda gosta dela, certo?! Devia voltar pra festa e tentar reatar seu namoro._

_- Com a Lisanna? – para minha surpresa, ele ri tanto que joga a cabeça pra trás – Eu não quero mais nada com a Lisanna. Tá, nós fomos namorados, mas isso já passou. Hoje a gente vive como amigo e aquela cena na festa... Bom, ela ficou bêbada por culpa da Cana. Lis também tá solteira._

_- Então... Cana a convidou pra beber porque também está solteira?_

_- Na verdade a Cana não precisa de motivo pra beber, mas tava rolando uma reunião só de solteiras! – ai meu Deus, me sinto uma idiota e pior que estou rindo por causa disso e ele tá me acompanhando!_

_- Desculpa. Acho que eu pensei demais. – quando me controlo suspiro profundamente, ainda corada – Se quiser me levar pra casa tudo bem, eu agradeço. Onde está seu carro?_

_- Não tenho carro. Eu não ando nem de ônibus, quanto mais de carro!_

_- E por que não? – de repente um flash back vem a minha mente – Ah é, lembrei! Você enjoa dentro de veículos em movimento! No colégio você era o primeiro a vomitar nos passeios da turma!_

_- Não precisava me lembrar disso... E nem precisa rir também!_

_- Desculpe. – tento me controlar de novo – Agora que me recordo disso consigo entender o motivo de sempre vir a pé da sua casa pra escola. Pensei que estivesse tão duro quanto eu._

_- Bom, tem isso também. – nós dois rimos – Então, não se importa em ir andando?_

_- Não. Minha casa não fica tão longe daqui de qualquer forma. Vamos?_

_Para minha surpresa, outra vez, Natsu oferece sua mão para eu segurá-la. Meu coração dá um salto olímpico antes de aceitar e nós vamos andando e conversando pela rua até chegar ao meu prédio. Devia ser a hora de nos despedirmos, mas eu não quero que essa noite acabe._

_- Natsu... Você... Não quer entrar pra conhecer o meu apartamento? – ele fica em silêncio um tempo; DROGA, não devia ter sugerido isso, Natsu vai pensar que sou uma pervertida!_

_- Tudo bem. – ou não, ou então ele gosta de garotas estranhas e pervertidas._

_Nós subimos e a primeira coisa que eu faço é tirar os sapatos. Droga de sapatos lindos e pequenos! E CAROS! O vestido é o próximo. Deixo Natsu à vontade na sala e peço licença para trocar de roupa, afinal ele tá mais a vontade do que eu com aquela camisa quase transparente debaixo do colete e uma calça meio curta, ainda que use cachecol. É muita emoção! Se antes o meu coração parecia estar nas olimpíadas agora é uma escola de samba dançando frevo e lambada! Ai... Mas que... Porcaria, o zíper do vestido emperrou!_

_- Lucy, tá tudo bem? – escuto meu amado me chamar da sala, mas a voz parece estar mais perto._

_- Tá sim, só mais um minutinho! – vou precisar é de uma hora com um pé de cabra pra tirar isso!_

_- Tem certeza? Sua voz tá meio estranha! – eu sou estranha por inteiro pelo que ele disse._

_- Não é nada, é só que... – ah merda, sai de mim vestido maravilhoso e CARO do capeta!_

_- Ficou presa no vestido? – Natsu de repente aparece na porta: cena constrangedora._

_- NÃO! Bem, eu... É... – desisto – Sim, fiquei. Você pode me ajudar a tirar? – não acredito que disse isso mesmo, e pela cara dele agora mesmo eu pareço uma tarada maluca!_

_- Ok. – por que ele não recusa esses pedidos doidos, mesmo eu não querendo?_

_Natsu vem para cima de mim, e é claro que eu não tive nenhuma ideia pervertida na hora...! Maldito cérebro malcriado! Ele pega o zíper em uma mão e segura o vestido com a outra._

_- Eu vou puxar de uma vez. Está pronta? – aceno em afirmação e com um pulo logo estou livre – Ih, eu acho que o feche quebrou. Tem problema?_

_- Não, eu estava mesmo pensando em cortar o vestido no meio. O zíper não é nada. – rio, segurando a roupa ainda contra o peito pra não cair de vez, e meu rosto deve estar duas vezes mais rubro com o olhar repentinamente faminto dele na direção dos meus seios – Ah... Natsu?_

_- Oi? – ele parece perdido e estou me sentindo lisonjeada – Ah, foi mal! Eu vou deixar você se trocar._

_- Obrigada. – minha vontade, realmente, era pedir que ele ficasse e subisse na minha cama – Calma, meninas! – repreendo meus seios, uma menina provavelmente estúpida que adquiri da Juvia ou da Mira._

_- Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só gritar! – estou tentada a isso._

_Um tempo depois termino de me trocar e volto pra sala, encontrando Natsu praticamente deitado no meu sofá assistindo televisão. Ficou à vontade rápido. Meu ataque de sedução começa agora, porque afinal precisa ter um clima antes de uma noite sexual selvagem com seu homem logo na primeira vez! Vejamos... Estou com minha blusa leve, que uso pra dormir às vezes, e uma saia curta branca. Como não tenho sutiãs limpos resolvi usar meu biquíni mesmo. Passo propositalmente na frente do Natsu e sento ao seu lado._

_- Então, o que está assistindo? – não tenho certeza se ele tirou os olhos da televisão algum segundo._

_- Um filme de terror, mas era chato então mudei para o canal da culinária._

_- Ah... Eu sou boa na cozinha. Você faz sua comida quando está sozinho Natsu?_

_- Não, sempre compro comida pronta. – ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu começo a brincar com os dedos dos meus pés, abraçando os joelhos dobrados._

_- Quer comer alguma coisa agora? Eu posso preparar algo se quiser._

_- Não precisa, pode trazer uma pipoca e tudo bem. – ok, tentativa número um falha._

_Acenando em acordo, marcho direto pra cozinha. Como eu vou conquista-lo pelo estômago com uma pipoca caseira? Não tem nada de mágico nisso! Bom, melhor me preparar para o plano B._

_- Voltei! – anuncio trazendo dois copos de bebida e a bacia de pipocas numa bandeja, deixando tudo na mesa de centro – Ai, você não acha que está calor aqui? – puxo a blusa algumas vezes._

_- Não. – merda Natsu, aprenda a ler os sinais seu idiota!_

_- Bom, eu estou sentindo calor. Você pode me ajudar Natsu? – ele me olha de leve enquanto dou meu sorriso sedutor, mas o clima vai para o brejo quando o palerma liga o ventilador de teto pelo controle._

_- Pronto. Sente-se melhor? – muito bem, pelo visto vou precisar exagerar na cartada final._

_- Sim, obrigada, mas... Natsu eu tenho uma confissão a fazer._

_- Qual é? – ele tira temporariamente os olhos da televisão e para de comer, então aproveito para me debruçar sobre o seu corpo, encostando meus seios no seu braço direito de propósito._

_- Eu fico muito sozinha neste apartamento, sabe. Ultimamente parece maior e mais solitário. Quero a companhia de alguém pra minha solidão diminuir um pouquinho._

_- Uma companhia...? – acho que desta vez ele entendeu – Que tal um peixinho de aquário? – ou não._

_- Ah, eu preciso de um bichinho maior, que a minha solidão é muito grande._

_- Um papagaio, um gato... – meu Senhor, como essa criatura passou no vestibular?_

_- Maior. – toco seu peito, fazendo leves rodeios com as mãos._

_- Um coelho, um cachorro, um cabrito... – "cabrito"?_

_- Maior Natsu, sabe, BEM MAIOR! – enfatizo, praticamente sentando no colo dele._

_- Acho que um cavalo ou um boi não iam ser permitidos no seu prédio. – ARG, EU DESISTO!_

_- Esquece! – levanto pronta pra ir embora, então sinto minha mão ser puxada e meu corpo volta._

_- Eu tava só brincando. – graças – Entendi tudo que você tá fazendo, sua espertinha._

_- Então por que não me respondeu direito antes, idiota? – rio – Precisava me fazer passar por boba?_

_- Foi divertido. – miserável – Mas eu sei de uma coisa ainda mais divertida pra gente fazer._

_Ohô, agora eu gostei do rumo dessa conversa! Natsu começa me beijando e minha Nossa Senhora, eu vou dizer, nunca senti tanto calor na vida! A boca deste homem é quente e as mãos dele passando por meu corpo deixam um rastro de fogo no caminho. A língua do amor é ótima! Logo ele desce a língua pelo meu pescoço. Quando chega aos seios rasga minha blusa ao meio e lambe o vale logo abaixo._

_- Vai me comprar uma blusa nova, senhor Dragneel. – aviso rindo e suspirando._

_- Eu vou te dar o que você quiser. – ai meu Pai, meus pelos se arrepiaram – Por que está de biquíni?_

_- Meu último sutiã foi pra lavar hoje, e como ultimamente tem chovido nenhum deles secou._

_- Sua estranha. – por que a mudança do clima faz de mim uma garota estranha?_

_Sem dizer mais nada, Natsu me leva no colo para o quarto e senta na cama, se apoiando na cabeceira e me sentando em cima dele. Quando os cordões do pescoço da parte de cima do biquíni soltam, meu par de atrativos sexuais salta pra fora na mesma hora, o que o deixa animado. Ele agarra meus seios e os aperta._

_- Você tem seios lindos Lucy. Alguém já te disse isso? – só todo dia._

_- Antes eu os achava muito pesados e incômodos, mas se você gosta tudo bem._

_- Ah eu gosto sim, e quero fazer mais do que apertar. – logo a língua quente dele está ali, provando o meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto o seu polegar aperta o outro; meus gemidos saem descontroladamente._

_- Não seja tão mal! – remexo o quadril quando Natsu reveza – Eu também quero te fazer sentir bem._

_- Só por você gemer pra mim já me faz sentir bem. – minha nossa, acho que eu gozei – Ei Lucy, posso tocar aqui embaixo também, certo?! – a mão esquerda dele desce até minha virilha._

_- Sim, mas... – e de novo sem permissão, embora inconscientemente tenha permitido, ele começa a me tocar; em pouco tempo minha mente começa a se esvaziar – Natsu... Eu posso... – sem dizer nada, passo as unhas sobre a intimidade dele por cima da calça e morro de felicidade quando o vejo suspirar._

_- Claro. – ele me ajuda a desabotoar a peça – Vai com calma._

_- Ah, então só vale quando é com você? – rio, passando as mãos pelo elástico da cueca boxer – Ótima escolha. Estava pensando em mim quando colocou?_

_- Eu sabia que você ia à festa e fiz questão de me arrumar melhor._

_- Estou lisonjeada. Vou te recompensar por todo o seu esforço._

_Abraço Natsu pra puxá-lo para um beijo e aos poucos abaixo a sua cueca, rebolando a cada puxão. O meu coração sobe pela garganta. Esta sensação de ter as nossas intimidades roçando uma na outra, mesmo com minha calcinha no caminho, é de uma excitação imensa! Meu companheiro logo me ajuda a terminar de me despir. Afinal, estamos totalmente nus e o meu juízo foi parar no espaço. Não sei se é pelo suor, mas estamos bem escorregadios e isso deixa tudo muito mais excitante. Estou pegando fogo!_

_- Então Lucy, está pronta? – mais do que já estive em toda a minha vida._

_- Mais do que já estive em toda a minha vida. – mesmo envergonhado ele sorri, e essa cena é linda!_

_Natsu desliza pra dentro de mim devagar e com naturalidade, como se já tivéssemos feito isso várias vezes. Sou virgem, ou pelo menos... Ai! Agora não sou mais. Sabia que ia doer, mas talvez pela posição em que estamos não dói tanto. Natsu é gentil pra me esperar acostumar e quando começamos a nos mexer em sincronia os gemidos aumentam. Ele agarra minhas nádegas e volta a sugar meu mamilo esquerdo. Jogo a cabeça para trás, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto rebolo junto com as suas, me apertando._

_Algumas vezes o prazer é tanto que acabo precisando abafar os gritos entre os cabelos do Natsu com medo dos vizinhos ouvirem. Meu rosto se enche de calor quando colo o peito contra o dele. Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto continuamos nossa dança sensual. Sorrimos, chamando o nome um do outro e alternando as posições mais confortáveis possíveis. Tive a felicidade de achar um companheiro fogoso para me dar orgasmos múltiplos. Quando cansamos, ou melhor, quando ele cansou, deitou sobre o meu peito._

_Enquanto recuperamos o fôlego, a sua respiração e o pequeno carinho em meu braço direito fazem os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem de baixo para cima. Eu preciso agradecer a Mira por essa festa no Dia dos Namorados de última hora. Se me derem uma pizza agora, sou capaz de comer tudo sem falar de calorias!_

_- Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu tô morrendo de fome._

_- Uma pizza de quatro-queijos e calabresa! – anuncio feliz e ele ri._

_- Boa ideia! Liga pra pizzaria que eu preparo um banho pra gente. – Natsu me beija e se levanta._

_- Bela visão. – sussurro a mim mesma – Parece que consegui o namorado dos meus sonhos, e ele não é um príncipe e sim um maravilhoso e forte dragão! – rio baixinho – Morram de inveja princesas!_

_Um tempo depois o Natsu volta, ainda exposto. Olho para ele com muita vontade de rir da sua sem-vergonhice, me debruçando sobre minhas pernas levantadas. Ele cruza os braços e sorri._

_- Que bela visão! – eu não aguento e começo a rir, seguida dele._

_- Seu bobo! Como conseguiu ler meu pensamento? – é a vez de o Natsu corar – Oh, fica tão lindinho todo vermelhinho! Dá vontade de ir até aí e te beijar inteirinho!_

_- Então por que não vem? – ergo a sobrancelha; não é uma resposta óbvia?_

_- Natsu, eu não posso sair desfilando nua pelo apartamento!_

_- Por que não? Estamos sozinhos aqui e eu acabei de ver tudinho que está atrás desse lençol._

_- Para com isso! – rio entre a repreensão, levantando com meu travesseiro frente ao corpo – Você tem muita coragem de andar pelado por aí com os vizinhos de olho!_

_- Danem-se os vizinhos! Eu não me importo com isso! – ele começa a pensar – Mas aí se olharem pra você eu não vou gostar, então é melhor fechar as cortinas mesmo._

_- Obrigada. – meu amado vai direto para a janela bem quando minha vizinha Yukino Aguria aparece na dela, então o cubro com o travesseiro e entro na sua frente – Minha nossa Senhora Natsu, se cobre! Oi Yukino! – ela se assusta e fecha a cortina rapidamente; talvez tenha ficado traumatizada._

_- Constrangedor... Foi mal. – Dragneel, se você não fosse tão gostoso...!_

_- Tudo bem. Seria um problema se ela fosse solteira, mas a Yukino tem namorado, então não precisa imaginar como você é nu. Ela já tem o suficiente de Sting Eucliffe. Agora que penso, vocês são parecidos._

_- É? Então um dia você nos apresenta. Eu venho te visitar sempre, posso até me mudar pra cá logo!_

_- Que apressado! Mas ter você por perto me dar uma sensação de conforto, então está ótimo._

_- Beleza! Agora... – ele agarra minha cintura – Quer ir pra mais uma rodada na banheira? – oh sim!_

_**Fim**_

_**Ou quase...**_

_- Lucy, atende esse telefone. – escuto a voz sonolenta de Natsu me pedindo._

_Agora que eu acordei não tem mais jeito. Pelo menos me lembrei de colocar um telefone extra do lado da cama no meu quarto para o caso de me ligarem as seis da manhã de um domingo, como agora. Estico as mãos e acabo trombando com o fone. Meio acordada, tiro o aparelho do gancho e ponho no ouvido._

_- Alô? – não consigo identificar a dona da voz, mas sei que é uma mulher – Quem é?_

_- "Como quem é? Não reconhece mais a voz da sua melhor amiga?"._

_- Eu tenho quatro melhores amigas. Pode ser um pouco mais específica?_

_- "Agora magoei. Sou eu, a Levy!" – ah claro, só ela teria coragem de acordar junto com o sol!_

_- O que foi Levy? O que você tem pra me falar é tão importante que não pode esperar amanhecer?_

_- "Já amanheceu, mas como eu sei que você e as outras são preguiçosas pra reparar nisso eu fiquei de ligar para todo mundo hoje. Nós vamos à praia. Você e Natsu tão a fim de ir com a gente?"._

_- Praia? Ah, eu não sei. – olho para trás, vendo as costas do Natsu se movendo pela respiração – Vou falar com ele primeiro, mas não vai ser fácil convencê-lo a sair da cama._

_- "Como é?" – MERDA, EU ME DELATEI; DROGA DE SONO – "AH, NÃO ACREDITO!" – sou obrigada a afastar o telefone – "Vocês dois dormiram juntos mesmo! Mira e eu apostamos contra todo mundo que vocês iam acabar passando a noite juntos, então ganhamos! Yes!"._

_- Quer dizer que só vocês duas achavam que eu seria capaz de dormir com ele? Muito animador!_

_- "Não era por você. Os outros estavam apostando contra por causa da lesmardes do Natsu."._

_- Ah tá. – bocejo – Eu não estava planejando fazer segredo, mas não queria que soubessem assim._

_- "Agora é tarde, mas se quiser eu escondo dos outros até vocês contarem hoje na praia."._

_- Vocês querem ir agora? Não podemos esperar mais algumas horas?_

_- "Deixa de ser preguiçosa Lucy! O sol da tarde é muito forte, por isso nós vamos agora de manhã e passamos o resto do dia na lanchonete, comendo e conversando. Tenho certeza de que o Natsu aceitará!"._

_- Se eu conseguir tirar ele da cama talvez, mas não posso prometer nada._

_- "Ah sim, claro! Eu sei por que vai ser difícil." – escuto sua risadinha maliciosa._

_- Deixa de ser perversa Levy! Eu vou indo, o Natsu já tá semiacordado._

_- "Ok. Não se esquece de me avisar se vocês forem mesmo, pra eu repassar ao pessoal."._

_- Tudo bem. Ah, só uma pergunta antes de desligar! – é a minha vez de sorrir maliciosamente – Você e o Gajeel não tem nada melhor para fazer, heim? Se ele tá aceitando levantar cedo para ir à praia ao invés de tentar te convencer a passar o dia todo na cama, é sinal de que a sua relação tá esfriando!_

_- "Cuida da sua vida, loira peituda!" – nós duas rimos – "Boa sorte com seu boy. Tchau."._

_- Até. – ponho o fone no gancho e me viro devagar para o Natsu, que já tá me encarando – Oi. Então, você ouviu a conversa toda? – ele confirma com a cabeça e eu coro mais ainda – Bom... Quer ir à praia?_

_- Numa coisa você acertou: eu queria passar o resto do dia na cama contigo. Agora, se pudermos dar uma escapadinha no passeio não vou me importar de ir. Sexo na praia é muito mais gostoso! – nós rimos._

* * *

**A cena da Lucy pedindo um bichinho de estimação foi feita com base no filme "O Auto da Compadecida".**


	2. Extra

**Extra**

_Estamos em um excepcional feriado. Toda a nossa galera resolveu vir para a praia, e agora que Natsu e eu estamos juntos oficialmente não preciso me preocupar em ficar segurando vela, só com os comentários maliciosos de todos quando ele disse na cara dura que passamos a noite toda fazendo sexo. Tentei achar na areia algum buraco onde me enterrar, e até cogitei cavar um com a pazinha de brinquedo de um garotinho brincando com os amigos perto do mar, mas as garotas não deixaram. Logo meu constrangimento passou._

_Embora seja sem noção, Natsu é amoroso e gentil, além de um palhaço perfeito. Ele sempre me fez rir e ainda hoje consegue ser a alegria de todas as reuniões. Todo mundo está rindo das besteiras dele, até esse monte de gente estranha olhando para nós das outras barracas! Quem diria, tenho o melhor namorado do mundo! E acho justo mostrar isso aquelas sirigaitas nos encarando das cadeiras de praia._

_- Natsu, você pode passar protetor nas minhas costas? – entrego o frasco a ele._

_- Claro! – o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e só pra mim; pois então meninas, morram de inveja!_

_- Bem lembrado Lucy! Jellal, eu quero que você passe em mim também._

_- O... Ok. – pobre Jellal, ainda não se acostumou com gestos meio eróticos em público; ele nem sequer tem coragem de beijar a Erza em público se ela não tomar a iniciativa!_

_- Quer que eu passe em você também Juvia? – Gray se oferece, pegando o protetor na bolsa dela._

_- Sim! Pode passar em todo o corpo da Juvia! – e ela por acaso ia negar?_

_Gajeel olha sugestivamente para Levy, mas ela está muito ocupada lendo um livro novo. Tadinho. As prioridades dela sempre foram estudar e colecionar livros, mas se não começar a tomar conta dele o coitado vai acabar se cansando. Preciso me lembrar de dar uma dura nela depois..._

_- Obrigada Nat. – beijo seu nariz, me certificando de estar sendo observada por todas fura-olho._

_- Tudo bem. Agora, você pode passar em mim também? – sorrio e espremo o protetor nas mãos para começar a massagear suas costas – Ei Lucy. – ele sussurra, olhando de banda pro outro lado – Chega mais perto. Eu quero que os caras olhando pra cá saibam que você é a minha garota._

_Minha Santa Maria, os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram por inteiro! Então ele tinha o mesmo plano em mente? Ora, que ciumento! Neste caso não vejo razão para negar um showzinho particular. Tentando ignorar os olhares dos nossos amigos, colo meus seios nas costas do Natsu e o abraço pelo pescoço. Com os dedos esquerdos firmes no ombro direito dele, apoio meu joelho numa área mais abaixo e o puxo para trás. Sua coluna faz um estalo e ele resmunga no começo, mas logo se sente mais aliviado._

_- Que demais! Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – sorrio e me aproximo de sua orelha._

_- Com a Erza. Não conte pro Jellal, porque ela pretende usar esse truque nele mais tarde. – rimos._

_- Ei vocês dois, se desgrudem um pouco e vamos jogar vôlei! – nossa titânia sugere – Garotas contra rapazes, que tal? Quem vencer pode pedir ao seu par o que quiser._

_- Adorei a ideia! Vamos nessa! Eu tô pegando fogo! – não duvido._

_- Anda Levy, larga esse livro e vamos jogar! – tomo o objeto de suas mãos e deixo a página marcada._

_- Ah gente, eu não sou muito atlética. – ela resmunga, então chego perto do seu ouvido._

_- Não quer dar uma ordem no Gajeel e ser a pessoa ativa dessa relação pra variar? É a sua chance! – ela cora e pensa um pouco, aceitando logo em seguida._

_Depois de muitos saques, a maioria entre Erza contra Natsu e Gray, os meninos acabam ganhando. Com os bofes pra fora, Levy me fuzila silenciosamente e eu peço desculpas juntando as mãos; ela vai sofrer o pão que o diabo amassou com o Gajeel agora. Estou curiosa pra saber o que o Natsu vai querer de mim, o tipo de pedido obsceno que pode estar a caminho, mas ele ainda está comemorando empolgado. Talvez suas ideias não tenham nada a ver com o que estou imaginando. Devo ter me transformado em uma pervertida!_

_Horas mais tarde, depois de tomar sundae, jogar frisbee e comer uma porção de batatinhas ao molho, nós resolvemos nadar. Procuramos nos revezar em quartetos para tomar conta das coisas e quando chega a nossa vez deixamos Gajeel e Levy debaixo da barraca, montada na sombra de um coqueiro. Com certeza meu namorado tem alguma coisa em mente, só me resta saber o quê, porque esse seu papo de "vamos catar conchinhas" é muito velho. Vá saber o que se passa na cabeça daqueles dois agora pra terem nos liberado!_

_Natsu me leva para longe dos olhos de todos, na outra ponta da praia onde a areia se mistura com os montes de grama, e me prensa contra o rochedo mais próximo, que serve de muro. Agora sei qual era o seu plano, e gostei. Isso provavelmente faz de mim uma tarada mesmo. Bom, tanto faz! Debaixo do sol quente, nos escondemos feito dois adolescentes apaixonados. Sentamos sobre a grama exatamente como estávamos da primeira vez fazendo amor: ele com a calça caindo abaixo da virilha e eu em cima, sentada no seu colo._

_O Dragneel não demora a puxar o laço dos cordões da parte de cima do biquíni, assim como antes. A diferença é que a sua mão esquerda se apressa em puxar também o nó nas costas, enquanto a direita desce pra minha cintura e abaixa a calcinha. Sua boca abarca logo o meu mamilo esquerdo e novamente acontece o déjà vu da minha cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto cravo as unhas pintadas de esmalte vermelho em seus ombros. Ouço as ondas no mar por um tempo, e depois... Não lembro nem mais de como é respirar!_

_- Natsu, todos vão ver! – consigo dizer ofegante e o safado só ri._

_- Estamos bem escondidos Lucy, não precisa ficar assustada. Agora, rebola pra mim, vai._

_Ah maldito Dragneel, fogoso e incansável dragão maravilhoso da minha vida! Meus quadris seguem a risca seu pedido e eu começo a me movimentar sem pudor. Ainda tenho medo de ser vista, contudo só dá pra me preocupar com uma coisa de cada vez e agora a minha prioridade é o Natsu. Se acabarmos rápido o pessoal do outro lado da areia, ou nadando, com sorte não vão ver a gente. Ah tá, bela ilusão! Meu amante é insaciável e funciona a base de comida. Nós almoçamos há pouco, então é claro que ele não cansará logo!_

_..._

_Já se passaram duas horas. Estou completamente exausta, e essa maratona de sexo entre Natsu e eu, com alguns intervalos de minuto, não foi interrompida por ninguém. É mesmo uma sorte do além! E fico imaginando o que os outros andaram fazendo nesse meio tempo para não terem vindo aqui nos incomodar. É bem capaz de terem tido a mesma ideia que a gente. Bom, o importante é que nós estamos aproveitando a tranquilidade da praia debaixo de um coqueiro, ainda longe de todo mundo, deitados na areia._

_- Ah, isso é tão bom! – escuto ele dizer sorrindo, me abraçando mais forte pelos ombros._

_- Se é! – me encolho entre seus braços e suspiramos ao mesmo tempo – Levy teve a ideia de nós irmos jantar todos juntos mais tarde e depois jogarmos no salão do hotel que alugamos pra passar a noite._

_- Pode ser. – pelo tom da voz dele parece que vai dormir logo._

_- Natsu? – ele ficou quieto de repente – Natsu? Você... Caramba, já dormiu? Que rápido! – oh, é tão fofo ver este bobo dormindo que dá vontade de rir – Bom, tanto faz... Podemos encontrar os outros depois._

_Dando de ombros, fecho os olhos e deito a cabeça no peito dele. Deste lado da praia o calor do sol não é tão forte e dá mesmo uma sonolência. Ainda é cedo, que mal pode haver algumas horas de sono, certo?!_

_..._

_AH! DROGA, DROGA, DROGA! JÁ É MUITO TARDE! O pessoal vai me matar, com certeza!_

_- Natsu, Natsu acorda! – sacudo-o de um lado para o outro; que droga de sono pesado é esse?_

_- Ah, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho Lucy, eu quero ficar com a Lucy! – isso não fez sentido, mas foi muito fofo – Lucy... – oh, ele tá sonhando comigo, porém vou ter que acordá-lo na marra._

_- NATSU! – o coitado senta assustado e começa a olhar para os lados._

_- Lucy? – percebendo que não tem perigo, o dorminhoco coça os olhos e boceja – Boa noite. Que horas são? Parece bem tarde. Ficamos aqui a tarde toda?_

_- Sim! Já deve ter passado das sete, mas talvez ainda dê tempo de nos encontrarmos com os outros!_

_- Ah Lucy, precisamos ir mesmo? Podemos pedir alguma coisa pelo serviço de quarto._

_- Deixa de ser preguiçoso! – digo já levantando – Viemos aqui nos divertir!_

_- Eu com certeza me diverti; você não? – não distorça o significado das coisas, seu pervertido!_

_- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Vamos nos encontrar com todo mundo e depois voltamos pro quarto. – ele também levanta, limpando a areia do calção._

_- Ok, você manda. – gostei de como isso soou – Se alguém perguntar a gente fala a verdade ou...?_

_- Bem, graças a você todos já sabem que começamos nosso namoro fazendo amor pela noite inteira, então não faz lá muita diferença dizer o que fizemos à tarde também, mas tente amenizar, por favor!_

_- Vai ser difícil! – não ria desgraça – Sei que não vai ter nada no cardápio mais gostoso do que você, então completamos a refeição mais tarde, né Lucy?! – e não fale como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne!_

_Com sorte conseguimos achar todo mundo no restaurante do hotel e eles ainda estavam escolhendo a comida. Os meninos se fartaram de tanto comer, com exceção do Jellal que é menos guloso. De sobremesa a Erza pediu um bolo de morango suficiente para três pessoas comerem, mas ela devorou tudo sozinha. Na hora de dormir nos despedimos e cada casal foi pro seu quarto. Agora Natsu e eu estamos nos aprontando pra dormir, revezando o banheiro. Ele queria entrar junto comigo, mas achei um pouco cedo._

_Sei que isso não tem lá muita lógica se já dormimos juntos, só que existem certos limites na relação. __Ontem não dividimos o mesmo espaço na banheira ou no chuveiro, embora tenhamos tido a nossa segunda rodada de amor, porque penso que sempre é mais interessante fazer mistério sobre certas coisas. Aprendi com a mamãe que homens sempre são atraídos pela complicação; quanto mais difícil for alcançar, mais eles vão tentar. Se deixar o Natsu curioso em saber como é tomar banho comigo, mais ele vai querer._

_Pensando bem, pode ser interessante fazer mistério com as minhas calcinhas também. É excitante! E analisando direito, virei mesmo uma garota pervertida. Desculpem pai e mãe, não sei mais quem eu sou e a culpa é toda do Natsu! Aquele safado me corrompeu, só não sei se é ruim me sentir bem com isso. Seja o que for, é melhor tirar o esmalte vermelho das mãos e sair do banheiro._

_- Natsu, eu estou saindo! – aviso antes de abrir a porta, mas nem sinal de vida – Natsu? – de repente ele me agarra por trás e acabo pulando de susto – Ai Deus, quer me matar do coração idiota?_

_- Claro que não! Se você morrer eu morro junto! – é uma declaração pesada para um relacionamento novo; penso se Natsu sempre me amou escondido como eu fazia._

_- Ei Nat... Você nunca disse que me ama. Sabe... Eu tenho te observado por muito tempo esses anos e acabei me apaixonando antes que percebesse. Quero saber agora se você me ama. Ama? – peguei pesado?_

_- É claro que eu te amo Lucy! – ele me vira de frente e percebo sua quase nudez, com uma blusa fina e a cueca – Nunca duvide disso; eu amo você e quero te proteger enquanto viver!_

_- Natsu... – agora conseguiu me fazer chorar – Fico tão feliz em ouvir isso!_

_- Posso repetir quantas vezes você quiser. – assim vou derreter em lágrimas – Ah Lucy, não chora._

_- Estou chorando de felicidade, não se preocupe. – me afasto e sorrio mais quando ele seca meu rosto – A culpa disso é só sua, por ser tão imprevisível! Uma hora me faz rir, na outra diz coisas bonitas que me fazem chorar, e então... – pauso envergonhada e o danado parece ter entendido, sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Lucy, tendo pensamentos pervertidos?! – não me faça corar ainda mais, criatura perversa!_

_- Você também! Nem suspeitava que fosse assim. Pra mim você era o mais inocente da turma._

_- Mas acima de tudo sou um homem Lucy. Como você acha que eu me sentia quando te via desfilar pelos corredores da escola com aquela saia curta?_

_- E que culpa eu tinha? A saia fazia parte do uniforme, não tinha escolha!_

_- Na universidade tinha e mesmo assim continuava me provocando. – as mãos dele escorregam para a minha cintura e eu involuntariamente rio – Sua malvada estranha._

_- Não era minha intenção. Nem sabia que você me amava, afinal sua namorada era a Lisanna!_

_- Disse bem, "era". Já disse que hoje nós somos apenas bons amigos e nada mais._

_- Então deve estar tudo bem se eu te beijar? – ambos sorrimos e juntamos nossos lábios._

_Novamente sobe o interminável fogo pelas costas. É um arrepio bom e doloroso ao mesmo tempo, do tipo que te deixa com gosto de quero mais e medo de experimentar o próximo pedaço. Mas sei que não vou me saciar do Natsu nunca, e ele provavelmente também não vai cansar de mim. Pelo menos eu farei todo o possível para isso nunca acontecer. Sendo assim, vou tratar de aproveitar essa e todas as noites à frente!_

_- Então namorada, pronta pra mais uma noite de amor? – o Dragneel me empurra até a cama._

_- Se você prometer que vai me deixar dormir por mais de três horas, tudo bem._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso. – isso quer dizer não – Agora, como quer aproveitar esta noite?_

_- Está me perguntando a posição da minha preferência ou outra coisa?_

_- Estava pensando em pedir serviço de quarto e assistir um filme depois da terceira rodada, mas essa informação é mais interessante. O que você prefere? – não me seguro e começo a rir._

_- Seu palhaço! – nós nos deitamos e continuamos com os amassos enquanto tiramos toda roupa, que no meu caso não passava de uma camisola rosa praticamente transparente e um conjunto de lingerie azul._

_- Deite sobre mim princesa. – ele pede sussurrando no meu ouvido, me arrepiando inteira._

_Assim eu faço e fico por cima. Natsu abre as pernas para acolher as minhas e abraça minha cintura, me penetrando de uma vez. Solto um grito de surpresa e aperto seu cabelo com a mão esquerda, agarrando o travesseiro que apoia sua cabeça com a direita. Durante muito tempo ficamos nessa posição, mexendo os quadris sincronicamente. Devo dizer que ele fica ainda mais sexy com esta expressão concentrada e erótica de olhos fechados. Finalmente atingimos o orgasmo e acho que nunca vou me cansar desta explosão!_

_- Que tal assistir um filme agora e a gente continua depois? – fico admirada por ele fazer a proposta._

_- Tá ótimo. – respondo ofegante, mas o sossego dura pouco, porque logo achamos um canal de filmes pornôs e depois de três minutos assistindo recomeçamos tudo de novo – Ok, vamos dar mais uma pausa!_

_- Certo. – ele ri com a respiração pesada, de braços abertos enquanto abraço sua cintura – Ei Lucy, o que você diria se eu... – Natsu pausa de repente, provavelmente repensando a pergunta – Se eu te pedisse em casamento? – se me pedisse em... OI?_

_- CASAMENTO? – eu me apoio no cotovelo esquerdo para levantar um pouco – Como assim?_

_- É que eu tava pensando, você me ama e eu te amo, então por que não ficamos juntos de uma vez?_

_- Mas nós já estamos juntos! Natsu, começamos a namorar faz apenas um dia!_

_- A gente se conhece há bem mais tempo. Não éramos tão próximos, mas sempre fomos amigos._

_- Sim, mas... – estou sem argumentos – Não acha que casar é um passo grande demais?_

_- Eu tenho certeza que quero ficar junto com você para o resto da vida Lucy. Você não?_

_- Bem... – ainda continuo sem argumentos – Sim, eu quero, mas..._

_- Então por que não oficializamos isso de uma vez, como pede a lei?_

_- Não precisamos seguir a risca o que a sociedade quer, nem precisa ser tão rápido assim!_

_- Quer dizer que você não sabe se deseja ficar comigo pra sempre._

_- Não é isso Natsu, eu quero, agora, casamento é uma coisa séria! Podíamos ir mais devagar._

_- Pra esperar o quê? Eu não quero correr o risco de te perder para outro cara!_

_- Isso não vai acontecer, é você quem eu amo seu bobo._

_- Pois então Lucy, pensa só nisso! Nós casamos, compramos a nossa própria casinha e começamos a criar nossos trinta filhos! Não é uma ótima ideia? – de fato parece maravilhosa demais pra ser verdade._

_- Peraí, "trinta filhos"? – a não ser por essa parte – Tá de brincadeira? Eu tenho cara de coelha?_

_- Fofa você é. – ergo uma sobrancelha com clara irritação pra ele – Tudo bem, você venceu!... Vinte?_

_- Natsu! – ameaço bater nele e o safado só ri, então acabo rindo junto; melhor parar de resistir, pois a lista de desculpas esgotou – Acha mesmo que será tão fácil assim?_

_- Fácil não, porque nós vamos brigar algumas vezes, mas no final podemos sempre fazer amor para o pedido de desculpa ter mais efeito. – rimos novamente._

_- Você é doido! Mas... De vez em quando tem ótimas ideias._

_- Então você aceita casar comigo? – demoro um pouco, mas aceno em afirmação e ele me abraça – Ah Lucy, que bom! Vamos contar pra todo mundo de manhã!_

_- Espera aí, nada disso! Por enquanto nós só temos um acordo. Pra tudo ser oficial eu preciso de uma aliança neste dedo aqui. – aponto o anelar – Aí estamos conversados._

_- Tá bom, só não precisa tratar nosso casamento como um acordo bancário! – rio novamente – Sim, e antes que eu me esqueça, quem você quer como nossos padrinhos e madrinhas?_

_- Podemos chamar todo mundo: Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Levy e Gajeel._

_- Mas aí um de nós vai ter um padrinho e uma madrinha a mais. Precisamos de outro casal._

_- E que tal a Mirajane e o Laxus? Eu quero os dois comigo! Tenho certeza que as garotas vão ter boas ideias pros modelos do meu vestido de noiva, e podem até escolher os de dama de honra._

_- Agora ficou empolgada é? – rimos entre um novo beijo – Eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo. – acaricio seus cabelos – Só não prometo dar o tanto de filhos que você quer._

_- Ah Lucy! – ele choraminga – Vamos fazer assim, dez está bom pra você?_

_- Cinco e olhe lá, porque não vai ser você quem vai ter todas essas crianças!_

_- Mas é quase a metade da metade do que eu queria! Negocia melhor Lucy!_

_Pois é, pelo visto este crianção vai continuar assim pelo resto da vida. O lindo palhaço da Academia de Fadas, grande amor da minha vida, meu dragão ardente e futuro pai dos meus filhos... Natsu Dragneel._

_**Fim**_

_**Agora pra valer!**_


End file.
